User blog:TheTDQueen2014/My Opinions of the characters from TDPI
Beardo - Thank god he was eliminated first. He was incredibly annoying in the first episode and I feel poor for his team. Let's face it he have no personality. Even Staci is better than him. Leonard - In episode 1 he was pretty interesting to watch. I liked his interactions with Sugar and Dave. However, in episode 2 he was annoying and just get on my nerves. How can Sugar love him?! Anyways he's neutral for me. Sugar - I'm disappointed in her. I thought she will be extremely funny like how Anne Maria and LeShawna was. But no. Ok, i'm just kidding! :D Sugar is like how I wanted her to be. I liked her every line from episode 1-7. She's one of my favorites so far and I hope she will make it pretty far. Ella - I love her Italian voice. I really hope her english voice will be that good too. She makes me smile everytime she's on the screen. Her interactions with Sugar,Leonard,Shawn and Dave were really good. And that pig scene...:D Say what you want, but Ella is a great character. Shawn - Wow, I thought he will be a Ezekiel rip off but no. He was my favorite male character but I changed my mind because I found him really annoying and chldish after episode 4. I really liked his interactions with Jasmine. And I liked how he interact with almost everyone. And I loved how he helped Sky in the challenge in episode 2. :) Sky - She's still a Zoey rip off for me. Let's face it she only interact with Dave so far and this is what Zoey did in TDRI. Zoey only interact with Mike in the first 9 episodes and then with Cameron. Heck, Sky even looks like Zoey. Sorry Sky fans but i'm not a big fan of her so far... Dave - He's the normalest person from this generation. He reminds me of my best friend's boyfriend for some reasons. His interactions with Zoey, oh I mean Sky were cool but his interactions with Ella were SO MUCH BETTER! I'm the only one who ship DavexElla? xD Max - I thought he will be my least favorite character but no. He's still the most ugliest cartoon character that I ever seen but I have to say.. He's pretty funny. Not incredibly funny but still funny. He reminds me of Bling Bling Boy from Johnny Test for some reasons although I hate that show. Topher - I don't know why so many people hate him. Sure, he didn't really interact with the other competitors but I think he's really funny. His interactions with Jasmine in episode 7 made me like him even more. Say what you want but Topher is a great character to me. Amy - Ladies and Gentlemen here's the new Courtney! She reminds me of Courtney so much like OMG. IDK if I hate or love her. I like her personality but I don't like how she treats her sister like a dog. Samey - Samey is a smarter Lindsay for me. But OMG SHE was amazing in episode 3! I just loved her from the begining of the episode to the end. Amy gets what she deserved. #TeamSamey. Scarlett - She didn't really talked in the first 2 episodes but I liked her interactions with Max. She didn't do anything important in episode 3 and 4 either but in episode 5 she was AMAZING! Finally she showed how evil and smart she is. Now I absolutely love her. She was even better in episode 6 and 7.. Rodney - He's the new DJ, with Cody's personality and Scott's colour schemes. The fact that he falls in love in a different girl in every episode is pretty cool tbh. And he was pretty funny in episode 2. Jasmine - Ladies and Gentlemen here's my favorite character so far. I love Jasmine! She's the new TDI Leshawna for me but she reminds a little bit of Jo from TDRI for some reasons.Her interactions with Shawn,Samey and Amy were absolutely flawless! And I loved how she saved Samey in episode 2. I'm a big fan of her and a big fan of her relationship with Shawn. And here's my toplist: (This will be probably updated after episode 8) BEARDORACING.PNG|14th.Beardo LEONARDMORNING.PNG|13th.Leonard Firstmarshmallowsky.PNG|12th.Sky Rodneyconfessional2.PNG|11th.Rodney 2.png|10th.Max RodneyLoveAmy.png|9th.Amy SexyDave.jpg|8th.Dave Shawnjumps.PNG|7th.Shawn 1.png|6th.Topher SUGARISFURIOUS.PNG|5th.Sugar SameyConfess.PNG|4th.Samey Ella confessional.jpg|3rd.Ella ScarlettEvilface1.png|2nd.Scarlett Rodneylovesjasmine.PNG|1st.Jasmine Category:Blog posts